Challenges
by ShaViva
Summary: A series of Lorne centric short stories. Challenge 13: The Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest. My answer to the ladygris & theicemenace 'it was a dark and stormy night' challenge. Jenn's struggles with a task from Kate end in a unique request from Lorne.
1. Bedtime Stories

**Challenges**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: K

Season: 5

Summary: One-shot Lorne centric short stories. Challenge One: Sometimes maintaining good relationships with the natives requires you to do the unexpected.

Classifications: General

Pairings: None

Spoilers for: None

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Stargate or any of its media franchises. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. Any original characters, plot, settings, and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2010 ShaViva

* * *

**Authors Note:**

At my RPG group site we sometimes do word challenges where someone offers up a theme or a set of words. I have three Lorne centric ones so far I'll post in this one story, with maybe more to follow. This is marked as complete because each chapter can stand on its own. I'll tell you what the challenge was at the end of each. I was going more for the fun side of writing Lorne so hopefully that comes over!

* * *

**Challenge One - Bedtime Story**

Major Evan Lorne sat in front of the fire, the other members of his team spread out amongst the villagers as they shared the evening meal. It wasn't the first time they'd been to Scaida and it wouldn't be the last, the village one of their regular stops for fresh supplies. Even with the regular schedule of visits from the Daedalus Atlantis still needed to rely on the Pegasus galaxy to fully meet all it's needs.

One of Evan's jobs was to maintain their trade agreements, which meant lots of 'cuddling up' with the natives - eating the food, showing acceptance for the culture, being accommodating as much as possible. Normally he didn't have a problem with that, but normally he wasn't asked to tell the local children a bed time story either.  
　  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see his 2IC, Sergeant Coughlin, smirking, the other man's expression one of anticipation. He thought Evan wouldn't be able to do it ... but then he didn't know Lorne had two nephews back home. He'd done the Uncle thing, babysat when his sister and her husband needed a night off ... when he'd been around that was. It'd been three years since he'd had easy access to his nephews though, so his story telling powers were probably a little rusty.  
　  
"Ah ... sure," he told the village leader, looking around the circle and then back to where the children all sat expectantly. "Okay ... first up we always start our stories with the words 'once upon a time'," Evan's voice dropped into a slower, deeper cadence as he shifted into storyteller mode.

"Once upon a time there was a princess ... her name was Katherine but everyone called her Cat on account of her green eyes. Anyway, Cat's thirteenth birthday was approaching - on Earth that's a big deal for most kids - and nobles from all the neighbouring villages were coming to the palace every day, leaving gifts for the Princess's big day. Each time a present was dropped off, the giver would remind Cat that she couldn't open it until her birthday." Lorne paused, glancing around at his audience to make sure they were with him before continuing.  
　  
"One day, about a week before the big day, an old man arrived at the palace and gave Cat a large square package. He was a weasel of a man - scrunched up face, sour expression - not the kind you'd think would be interested in a child's birthday. Cat took the gift, thanking him for his consideration. That's when he said the same thing that everyone had said. _Don't open the gift before your birthday_. Unlike all the others, he gave a warning as well. If Cat did open the gift before her big day, the palace and everything in it would be turned into Gingerbread."  
　  
"What's gingerbread?" one of the children asked.  
　  
"It's a kind of biscuit - sweet, like your dulcis - very tasty," Evan added with a smile. "So the old man's given his warning and they're all wondering if they should take him seriously ... and then he makes Cat's parents an offer. If they gave him a thousand dollars," Evan paused when he realised the local children wouldn't know what that was either, "ah, a dollar is money - like one of your gold coins," he explained, getting nods from his listeners. "Right, so if Cat gave the old man a thousand gold coins he'd lift the curse on the gift, take away the consequences. Of course they refused - said a gift should be given freely. The old man laughed, muttering under his breath that they'd regret it as he was ushered out the door."  
　  
"Now Cat was a good girl but a week is a long time for a twelve year old to wait ... she tried but she couldn't resist. While her parents slept she crept down to the present room, thinking to open just one gift. Surely no one would mind that. There were a lot of gifts there - big ones, small ones, wrapped in a rainbow of colours ... and for a while Cat stood in the doorway just looking. That's when she heard it ... the sound. A ticking sound ... like a clock." Lorne paused again - another Earth reference they wouldn't get. "Clocks help us keep track of the time," he explained. "They make a sound ... tick tock tick tock ... usually you don't notice it but at night when it's _really_ quiet you can hear them."  
　  
Again the children in his audience nodded, their parents smiling as the visitor from Atlantis entertained their offspring.  
　  
"So Cat's standing in the doorway and she hears the ticking and thinks _'that one - that's the gift I'll open_'." Lorne smiled as he looked at his listeners. "You know which gift it was, right?"  
　  
"The old man's!" more than one of them shouted in reply.  
　  
"That's right - the old man's," Evan confirmed. "Cat opened that gift and well ... that was the end of the story." He sat back with a satisfied smile.  
　  
"No it wasn't!" the children protested. "What happened next?"  
　  
"You _really_ want to know?" Evan waited for the children to nod emphatically.

"Yes!" they cried out, some almost bouncing in anticipation.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Evan's eyed twinkled as he looked at their expectant faces. "Turns out the curse _was_ real ... when Cat opened the box, the palace and everything in it was turned into gingerbread. The chairs? Gingerbread. The beds? Gingerbread. _Everything_ was gingerbread. In fact the only thing that wasn't was the people. Cat's parents were furious - the entire wealth of their family had been reduced to nothing more than food and there was no way to change it back. All for the sake of a thousand dollars. Cat of course thought it was the best birthday gift ever - what little girl wouldn't want to live in a gingerbread palace?!"

The children giggled, all the girls nodding. They all wanted more and there were protests as their parents rose to take them to their beds, each stopping to thank Evan for his efforts.  
　  
"An interesting story Major," the village leader commented once Evan had finished acknowledging the children. "Is there a morale ... a meaning inherent in its telling?"  
　  
"What, besides '_don't make __up a story on the spot_'?" Coughlin asked jokingly.  
　  
"Charity begins at home," Evan said simply, ignoring the jest. "The old man might have looked like a weasely unpleasant kind of individual but if Cat's parents had looked closer they would have seen that life had made him that way. He was poor, his clothing threadbare. The only thing he had left was his pride - rather than ask for a donation outright he sought to give something in return, pleading with the God he still believed in to give power to his warning. If they'd just given him the money he'd have walked away and maybe made something different from his life."  
　  
"Ah," the leader smiled. "A worthy story indeed, and one I believe your people live by."  
　  
"We try," Lorne agreed with dignity.

**The End!**

**Authors Note:**

The word challenge, from our Ronon player at my RPG site, was to use the following words in a story. Clock; Dollar; Cat; Weasel; and Gingerbread.

This is different from my usual offerings so please let me know what you think. If people like the format I could always try to write more *grins*. Thanks for reading.


	2. Scientists!

**Challenge Two: Scientists!**

Major Evan Lorne crossed his arms over his chest, restraining himself from pacing as he waited for Rodney to finish haggling for the item. Once again he cursed the fact that Woolsey had been called back to Earth leaving Colonel Sheppard in charge of the city ... and Lorne in charge of Rodney for their mission to Kroya.

Evan had less than fond memories of the place ... he'd been fooled by one of Michael's minions there, leading to Teyla being taken on his watch. That fact still grated. Lorne almost welcomed the bad mood - it was so cold that he could see McKay's breath wafting as he argued with the vendor, gesturing wildly and talking a mile a minute - the heat of Evan's annoyed thoughts enough to keep his blood pumping nicely.

As he watched, McKay and the vendor seemed to come to some arrangement, Rodney gesturing for Lorne to make his way over. With a sigh, Evan complied, frowning as he got his first good look at what had brought them to the planet. McKay had described it as an impressive piece of Ancient technology ... Lorne thought it looked more like the orifice of a particularly nasty space bug but who was he to comment?

"We're done here," Rodney announced. "Pay the man Major."

"Please," Lorne stated firmly. When Rodney did the classic McKay 'huh?', Evan rolled his eyes and repeated. "Pay the man Major - _please_."

"Fine," Rodney dutifully repeated the words, his expression irritable and impatient.

Lorne handed over the case of basic medicines Jennifer had prepared - kind of like a Pegasus galaxy version first aid kit designed for the natives to use easily.

"Thank you Major Lorne," the vendor replied. "May our trade pave the way to greater friendship and may the Ancestors grant you a safe journey home." His words had an almost singsong quality, a well travelled feeling like the lyrics to a song. Evan was sure the man had said them hundreds of times in the past.

"Ah ... likewise," he said simply. Nodding his head towards the exit he looked at Rodney. "Come on McKay. Time to go home."

Rodney nodded, clutching his new acquisition like a prized possession, which to him it probably was.

"So, is that thing gonna change the world?" Lorne asked as they walked, his expression bland.

Rodney knew him better after three years and didn't take him as seriously as he had at the start. "Doubt all you like Major," he replied smugly. "Just wait until Sheppard sees this."

"Unless you're planning on building a shit load of really big guns with that thing I don't think the Colonel's gonna share your enthusiasm," Lorne returned, a smile curving his lips slightly.

"Big honking space guns," Rodney muttered it like a curse. "You people just never give up do you?!"

"That's why you're still here McKay," Evan pointed out the obvious. "I wouldn't complain too loudly if I were you - never know when you might need one of those guys with guns to bail you out."

"Right, right," Rodney backpedalled, nodding even as he clutched his new device a little closer.

"_Scientists_," Lorne thought to himself. "_Can't shoot them ... well, not unless you could make it look like an accident_." Chuckling to himself he led the way back to the gate

**The End!**

The word challenge, from our Ronon player at my RPG site, was to use the following words in a story: Ancestors; Orifice; McKay's Breath; Lyrics; Big Guns


	3. Day Job

**Challenge Three: Day Job**

Major Lorne was poised, his senses alert, his gun at the ready. Around the corner he could just make out the muzzles of his opponent's weapons. He knew they were there ... it was just a matter of luring them out. It was a game of patience ... each party waiting it out, hoping the other would break first and walk into the trap.

Neither one did.  
　  
"Fuck this," Evan muttered. Switching weapons, he primed and launched in one fluid series of motions. "_Flash bang, through the doorway_," the words echoed as he ducked back into cover.  
　  
The distinctive whining sound of the weapon going off was accompanied by the enveloping, blinding white light. Expertly Lorne broke cover, his RCP-90 already firing.  
　  
He mowed them all down ... every stumbling, wavering one of them ... and all with a grin on his face.  
　  
"_Game Over ... MajorLorne wins 5 0_"  
　  
"_Man_," Stackhouse complained. "I can't believe you beat us again!"  
　  
"You want a rematch?" Lorne asked with a laugh.  
　  
"Hell yes," Stackhouse agreed. "But this time I'm picking the map."  
　  
"There are many things I don't understand about the military," Radek had been watching the game curiously. "You carry guns every day ... this game ...," he trailed off uncertainly.  
　  
"Call of Duty Modern Warfare Two," Evan supplied easily.  
　  
"Yes, this Call of Duty," Radek continued. "It looks very much like your day job ... and yet you play it in your off hours. I must admit this makes little sense to me."  
　  
"We _really _love our work Doc," Evan said with a teasing grin.  
　  
His team laughed, Radek chuckling good naturedly along with them, finally seeing some of the point. It was no different to him - didn't he spend all day at his computer only to use it for most of his down time amusements?  
　  
"You want to try it Radek?" Evan held up his controller, his brow raised.  
　  
"Perhaps another time Major," Radek replied.  
　  
"I'll hold you to that Doc," Lorne said, turning back to the screen, his attention focussed once again.

**The End!**

Word challenge from our Cameron Mitchell player at my RPG site. Challenge: Flash ... Flash forward, Flashback, Flash dance, Flash your neighbour, team, teammate, the base, Flash photography ....


	4. The Nature of Evil

**Authors Note: **

This is set in season 4 around the events of Be All My Sins Remember'd, when the Apollo and the Daedalus were off chasing Asuran ships and Atlantis teams were evacuating the natives out of harms way.

**

* * *

**

Challenge Four - The Nature of Evil

Even up to the last hour Major Lorne was thinking they could save everyone. Thousands of people at the nearest settlement and even more at another three hours away had already left. Evan estimated there were still more than two thousand people to evacuate, a number that was steadily worrying him as time was eaten up too rapidly by the steady flow of people into the area. It was down to mathematics ... how many people could walk through the gate in the thirty eight minutes the wormhole would stay open? Then you just had to make sure they were all organised as close to the gate as possible, dial up your location and get them moving. Too slow and they wouldn't all get through, too fast and there'd be chaos on the other side. Not for the first time he wished the Daedalus had been available to help instead of off chasing Wraith and Replicator ships alike.

"They'll be here soon," Lorne's 2IC, Sergeant Coughlin said in a low voice as they both watched the next group gathered to begin their journey through the gate.

"Two hours, three tops," Lorne agreed, looking at his watch. "We need to check in before this group leaves," he nodded to the waiting crowd, motioning for Coughlin to dial the gate.

"Atlantis, this is Major Lorne," he announced once the connection was established.

"Reading you Major," Colonel Sheppard replied. "What's your status?"

"The next group is ready to go Sir," Lorne replied. "We still have at least two more groups plus a few people a bit further out from the village. Any updates on the Asuran's ETA?"

"We were about to try calling _you_," Sheppard's tone dropped and Lorne knew he wasn't going to like the next bit. "Rodney's detected them closing in faster than we predicted ... they'll be on your doorstep in just over half an hour."

"That's not enough time!" Lorne forgot to add a Sir to the end of that his dismay and worry were so strong. The technology to detect the Aurora class ships used by the Replicators was a godsend _and_ a curse - they knew which planets the Asuran's were heading for next but their arrival time was as much guess work as anything else ... or so it seemed to Evan anyway.

"I know," Sheppard said quietly. "You get as many out as you can in this next group, tell the rest to find the deepest cave they can to shelter in ... and then you get out of there Evan, is that understood?"

"But ....," Lorne trailed off weakly. He wanted to argue, he just didn't have anything else to offer.

"This one last group Major," Sheppard repeated the order firmly.

"Yes Sir," Lorne agreed reluctantly.

"We'll see you back here in thirty eight minutes, give or take," Sheppard finished.

The gate closed, leaving Lorne and Coughlin staring at the empty circle, both troubled.

Evan shook himself, getting himself mentally back in the moment. "Okay, lets round up everyone we can," he told his 2IC. "They drop everything and head for the gate right now - double time it," he added, revoking his agreement with each person bringing something with them for the evacuation. The increased pace might make for a mess on the other side of the wormhole but at this point Lorne was willing to risk it. Coughlin nodded, moving away as Lorne approached the settlement's leader.

"We need to hurry this up," he told the man, Neeat, who'd insisted on staying until the last of his people were evacuated.

"I thought we still had sufficient time," Neeat protested.

"Yeah, well now we don't," Lorne shot back grimly. "Listen, this is going to be difficult but ... we only have time for one more group to evacuate through the gate. The rest of your people will have to find a place to shelter - wait it out until the Asurans leave."

"There are few hiding places sufficient to avoid detection and injury," Neeat reminded Lorne of something he already knew. "That is why your people agreed to assist our evacuation through the great ring."

"I know," Lorne grimaced, meeting Neeat eyes, his own serious and regretful. "We can't risk the Asuran's tracking those who've already escaped ... the gate has to be closed and everyone away from the vicinity _before_ they arrive."

Neeat looked at Lorne, frozen, his expression tormented. After a few moments of silent staring each came to understand the others point of view without exchanging a word. Neeat nodded. "Very well Major," he said sadly.

* * *

In the end they got out another thousand people before Lorne's half hour was up. He used the time to fly the Puddle Jumper out from the gate at high speed, searching for people who wouldn't have heard about the threat. He found one small group he could bring back in the Jumper and another he could only warn to take cover. It was something but nowhere near enough in his mind. All the time, on the way back to the gate and then later during the debrief on Atlantis, the events of the past day tormented and distracted him. How many had he left behind? How many had survived? Could he have done anything different, gotten more of them to safety?

"You okay Major?" Lorne looked up, startled to find everyone had left the briefing room, leaving him alone with his CO.

"Ah ... ," Lorne shrugged, not wanting to lie but unable to say he was okay when really, he wasn't.

"Not your fault Major," Sheppard said firmly. "Without your team there none of those people would have survived - you gave them all hope, even the ones you had to leave behind."

"Hope," Evan shook his head bitterly. "Is it really hope to go there and let them think we could save them all when we couldn't?"

"I think so," Sheppard said simply. "And I'm sure you will too - once you've had a chance to get a little perspective." He paused, looking at his 2IC for a moment. "If you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Thank you Sir," Lorne said gratefully, nodding with as much of a smile as he could manage since Sheppard seemed to need some kind of indicator that he was okay.

Once the Colonel had left and he was alone, Evan's thoughts returned to the morose. _Hope_ ... what did that even mean to the people in the Pegasus galaxy? They'd lived with the fear of Wraith culling for thousands of years and then they'd added in another enemy, the Replicators. Life wasn't easy ... maybe Sheppard was right, maybe just being there to help them when no help had been available before _was_ enough.

Lorne couldn't help but think of a quote from Friedrich Nietzshe though ... "_Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man_." He just hoped he hadn't prolonged the torment of any of those people on that planet today ... because even that degree of evil sat uncomfortably and too heavily on his shoulders.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

The challenge here, again from our Cameron Mitchell RPG player, was do so something revolving around evil - "Evil Clones, Evil Twins, the Evils of the triple chocolate sundae you just ate before inspection, Evil sentient chainsaws, the Evils of the internet" ... this time I couldn't seem to come up with something light hearted so apologies for the more serious tone.

That's the last of the challenges at my RPG site as of right now. If you've got a challenge for me that would fit here, challenge away! I don't think it will work if I try to challenge myself LOL.


	5. Daring to begin

**Authors Note:**

Here's another short story - my excuse is that it's Valentine's Day ... NOTE that this one chapter is rated M so if you're not old enough or a little smut isn't your thing, DON'T READ IT!!!

* * *

"_All glory comes from daring to begin." Anonymous_

* * *

**Challenge 5: Daring to begin.**

Lorne watched her from the corner of his eye as the meeting progressed, part of his mind paying attention to what Richard Woolsey was saying but the rest firmly settled on Lieutenant Laura Cadman, visiting from Earth for a mission that required her special expertise.

It galled to admit it, but Evan had been harbouring quite the crush on Laura for longer than he cared to think about. Long enough to know it wasn't going away, that long months of absence didn't seem to impact, and that maybe it was actually a little more than just a crush.

It was all Laura's fault for being so ... captivating. How was a man supposed to ignore the vibrancy of her hair, that milky smooth skin, the fire of her personality shining through those changeable green eyes? He was pretty sure he could look at Laura for a lifetime and still see something he'd never noticed before.

Laura shifted, leaning forward as she gestured expansively, her eagerness for the upcoming mission obvious. Lorne held back a smile – he'd never met anyone so enthusiastic about blowing things up. Man, what he wouldn't give to see some of that enthusiasm directed at him. "_Don't go there_," he told himself. It was his self imposed rule – he could look, observe, but once he started imaging all the various ways he could express his admiration ... his _desire_ ... then it was time to distance himself. "_Come on Evan ... think about something else_," he urged internally, swallowing hard when Laura flicked her hair over her shoulder. She was wearing it pulled back into a pony tail today, his favourite second only to seeing it down.

"Hmm-mmm!" The pointed clearing of a throat broke into his introspection and Evan realised with dismay that he hadn't actually been paying attention after all. The other thing he realised was that he'd been blatantly staring at Laura and that she knew he'd been staring because she was now looking back at him, her expression quizzical.

"Major?" Richard Woolsey waited for a response ... to what, Lorne had no idea.

"Ah," Lorne dragged his eyes away from Cadman, casting a quick glance around the other occupants of the table looking for inspiration. Teyla was patient and serene as always, her expression unreadable – no help there. Ronon's eyes twinkled in such a way that Evan was sure the Satedan knew exactly what he'd been thinking – Evan had no interest in adding to the other man's amusement so he ruled him out too. Rodney he didn't even bother to consider – unless it was his own briefing the scientist was renowned for paying even less attention that Lorne had been. That just left either Cadman herself or Colonel Sheppard. No way was he even _looking_ at Laura again; he didn't want to see her expression or spend the rest of the day wondering what she'd been thinking. So he met his CO's eyes, silently asked for the assist and was rewarded immediately with an almost imperceptible nod.

"Lorne's team is free to accompany us," John said easily. "You're not up for another mission this week, right?" With one simple sentence he'd clued Lorne in to where they were at in the mission briefing.

"Yes Sir," Lorne nodded, grateful, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on his commanding officer. "The next scheduled mission is next week. My team will be happy to back you up Sir."

"Good," Woolsey glanced down at his list and then back up again. "Lieutenant, will you require any additional materials apart from those you brought with you from the SGC?"

"Nope, fully equipped Sir," Laura replied, smiling.

Evan listened as she detailed the explosives she'd brought from Earth, all for the specific purpose of blowing up an existing facility to get to the one Rodney believed was underneath. "This could be as big as the lost Templar treasure," he'd told Woolsey during the first mission briefing.

"I saw that movie," Sheppard had joked, earning a glare from Rodney and a chuckle from everyone else.

"So ... we're all set to go," John said now, making it a statement that already implied Richard Woolsey's agreement.

"Yes you are," Woolsey agreed pointedly, fully aware of John's usual method of operation. "You'll leave at 0900 tomorrow. Regular check-ins as usual Colonel," he added, finishing the briefing.

Woolsey was the first one up from his chair, Lorne quickly following. The sooner he got away from temptation the better.

"Lorne, a word," Evan froze as Sheppard spoke. "_Damn_," he thought, hoping against hope that he wasn't about to have an awkward conversation with his CO. Hanging back he kept his eyes on the floor as everyone else left, leaving him alone with John.

"I apologise for being distracted during the briefing Sir," Lorne decided to jump in first, almost standing to attention with his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. "Thank you for bailing me out."

"Distracted huh? Is that what we're calling it now?" Sheppard's amused tone had Evan redirecting his gaze abruptly. "And what ... or should I say _who_ was distracting you Major?"

"Ah ...," Lorne had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He hadn't done anything wrong ... but still felt as guilty as if he had.

"Relax Lorne," John said, sitting on the edge of the conference room table. "You know – in the interests of making sure my 2IC isn't 'distracted' – you should really talk to Cadman this time."

"_Damn_ ... am I that obvious Sir?" Lorne grimaced, running a hand over the back of his neck, embarrassed and trying like hell not to show it.

"Yes," Sheppard grinned when Lorne reddened slightly, something he'd never seen from his usually unflappable second. "Talk to her," he repeated more seriously. "You might be surprised at the result."

"I'll think about it Sir," Lorne replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Like you have been for the past couple of years?" John returned. "Come on Evan! Where's the glory in that?"

Evan frowned, understanding exactly what his CO meant. Going for glory was a concept they lived by. For the average Joe it was about aiming for that parking space right outside the mall entrance, bypassing all the vacant ones along the way. Or changing lanes to get 'pole' position at the lights, leading the traffic away instead of following in the crowd.

For men like Lorne and Sheppard though it was about much more than that. It was taking on a hive ship full of Wraith to rescue a captured team, piloting an F302 attached meteor into a Replicator beam, or gating onto a Wraith Cruiser on its way to Earth when you knew maybe there was no way back. It was getting in there right from the start so you could make a difference.

"Glory," Evan muttered, thinking hard. "You're right Sir," he declared. Straightening he nodded to his CO, taking the acknowledging nod as permission to leave. He didn't notice the return of John's amused grin as he left – he had business to attend to.

* * *

"Lieutenant, got a minute?" Lorne went straight from the conference room to the armoury where Laura was preparing her equipment for the mission.

"Of course Sir," Laura smiled, giving him her full attention.

"Privately," Evan added. He saw the way her gaze sharpened but she followed him as he turned and led them away from the populated area. Lorne knew the city very well, knew the places you could go for a few moments of quiet while still being close to the centre of things. It only took a few minutes to get to his destination – a small research room with an outside window and a series of Ancient carvings on the walls. He walked inside and waited for Laura to follow him, the door swishing closed behind them.

And then he made his move ... closing the gap between them he gathered Laura close, pulling her up and kissing her like he had every right. After a seconds stunned pause Laura didn't protest. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, trying to get closer as she returned his kiss with all the enthusiasm he'd hoped for.

Lorne had thought too often about how he'd approach Laura if he ever got that far, and this was a scenario he'd tortured himself with more than once. What he hadn't done, what he'd only considered on his way to finding her, was how _she'd_ react. That's when he'd replayed all the various moments between he and the Lieutenant. Her expression when she'd arrive in the city and see him waiting to greet her, the fact that he'd caught her staring at him more than once in the past too, and that very day, the flush of heat that had swept over her face as she'd stared back at him. That's when he'd realised something.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Their kiss went on, hot and heavy with passion denied too many times in the past. Evan walked forward slowly, taking Laura with him until her back hit the wall with a dull thud. He lifted her, using the sudden support to align their bodies in all the right places as he pressed closer. She let out a whimper of need that had him smiling fiercely. Breaking away from the lure of her reddened lips he kissed his way down her throat, breathing hotly against her neck. In response she shivered, her body relaxing abruptly as she melted into his support.

"Evan," she murmured, shifting in silent encouragement for more.

That was all the permission he needed. Moving smoothly Lorne got down to the business of revealing the Laura previously hidden beneath her marine's garb. "Beautiful," he muttered, kissing the pale flesh between her breasts and running his hands down her back. She was so soft ... the hints of her profession, her tough nature, there only when he paid attention enough to look for them. He'd gotten her down to naked but for the regulation knickers she still wore before she protested.

"You're wearing too much," Laura broke away, moving her hands to the front of his shirt and making quick work of the buttons. She was grinning as she tugged the shirt from his pants, pushing it off his shoulders and then throwing it over her head. Evan watched her intent expression as she shifted to his t-shirt, pulling that up too and then running her hands over his bare stomach and chest. It was his turn to shiver, to feel that hot wash of desire, that need for more.

"Laura," he murmured, running his hands over her hair and carefully freeing it from the pony tail she wore, wrapping a few strands around his wrist and then letting them fall away. He helped her remove his boots and then he was down to the one item of clothing too, boxers in his case.

They both shivered as flesh met flesh for the first time, the sensations enough to throw finesse and calculated moves out the window. Each was determined to explore the other to the fullest, as though worried that this might be a mistake, that they might not get another chance. It made their love making both urgent and intense as they discovered what made them similar to each other and what made them unique, what raised a smile and what heightened their responses.

Last barriers gone and responsibilities taken care of, Evan lifted Laura again, using the same wall for support. She wrapped her legs around him, holding on tightly as he surged forward, joining them as one. He paused, all the way home inside her, breathing hard in an effort to control himself. She was tight ... hot ... _right_ ... and he wondered how he'd gone so long without experiencing what they could be together.

He had to move ... and she was with him all the way. The next minutes were about sounds and sensations – flesh merging and separating, voices murmuring appreciation; passion uncontained, emotions finally given an outlet. And then it was over ... the rush of release giving way to the return of reality, the need to come down from the high and face each other. They dressed silently, casting each other surreptitious glances that were quickly redirected.

"Laura," Evan began.

"Don't say it," she returned before he could continue. "Don't tell me this was a mistake."

"I wasn't going to," Evan replied, moving forward to take her hands. "I was going to say I'm sorry we didn't do this a long time ago."

"Really?" Laura grinned suddenly, her eyes shining up at him.

"Really," he replied firmly. He stroked a thumb down her cheek, watching her closely. "I'm already thinking about next time ... there _is_ gonna be a next time, right?"

"Hell yes," Laura agreed, narrowing her eyes as she continued. "But I'm not gonna be your fuck buddy Evan, so if that's all this was then forget it."

"_Laura_," Evan protested the crude assessment of his motives. "If sex was all I wanted it wouldn't have taken me so long to get us here. I'm not looking for that ... I want the full box and dice okay."

"Me too," Laura smiled, leaning up on her toes to kiss him before settling back down. "Why today?" she asked curiously.

"Colonel Sheppard reminded me what glory is," Evan replied. The glory of beginning something when there was personal risk involved, when you didn't know the outcome ... and the glory - the vibrant beauty that Laura was to him. Pulling her up again, he kissed her intently, the newness still there but supplemented with the knowledge of just how good they were together.

"Remind me to thank Colonel Sheppard later," Laura murmured before losing herself in his kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

This was a kind of a self challenge ... From Twitter (Writing prompt) I got the main theme of Glory and I added in the love theme for obvious reasons. If you've read my other pieces you'll know I usually let the love scenes fade off into the sunset so to speak so for this one the additional challenge was me actually trying to write through that instead. Hope I struck the right note!


	6. Unawares

**Challenge 6: Unawares**

Turning the corner, Lieutenant Laura Cadman continued her morning run through the corridors of Atlantis. It was early even for her, not yet 6am. When she'd started out the sun had still been below the horizon but as she neared the outer edge of the city she could just see golden light beginning to trickle through the windows. Smiling, Laura thought again how great it was to be back - this time for a whole month's placement. Living and working on the Daedalus ten weeks at a time was okay but nothing could beat the freedom of access to the open air whenever you wanted it. With that thought, the Lieutenant slowed to open an exterior door, letting it close behind her as she picked up her pace again. It was the second or third stint she'd served in the city when she'd first discovered the remote section of corridor that ran around the outside of one of the outer towers. She'd done laps there ever since, never seeing anyone else until she'd begun to think that perhaps she was the only person who even knew the small circuit was there.

Her feet hit the deck in a rhythm that was barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing against the pier directly below. "_The seas are talkative today_," she thought with a grin.

Turning the first corner she didn't see the lone figure on the balcony at first but when she did her first reaction was a selfish one. "Great," she muttered under her breath. How dare someone come to _her_ place. Slowing to a walk she approached quietly, interested in seeing who had invaded her running track _before_ she made her presence known.

He had his back to her so it was difficult to work out ... she took a few more steps and then stopped, something about the scene capturing her interest. Whoever it was, he were totally focussed on what was in front of him ... Laura unconsciously shifted closer until she was only a few feet away and still he didn't notice her. Narrowing her eyes she looked first at what he were looking at.

A painting ... the ocean ... before the dawn ... the sun just barely appearing in the distance.

A paintbrush appeared, obstructing her view as it was used to add something to the scene. Clearly the ocean was talking to him as well ... and judging from what she could see he was particularly talented at listening and translating that to the canvas in front of him. The picture was vibrant even from a distance, calling the viewer to come and step inside the artist's world and Laura had to resist the urge to move forward so she could see it up close. Even more intrigued over the identity of the 'intruder' now, she turned her attention to him.

He was taller than her, probably average height amongst the men they had stationed on Atlantis. Dressed in civilian clothes ... a long sleeved shirt hanging untucked over faded denim jeans and sneakers ... she couldn't see how built he was and there was certainly nothing that gave away his identity. Laura frowned, angling her head as she watched him add more colour to the sky above the rising sun. That was the problem with everyone always wearing uniforms - some people looked so different without theirs that it was hard to recognise them, especially from the back.

The paint brush was lowered and the artist stepped back. Laura was mesmerised as his shoulders shifted - the early morning air had been chilly but it was already warming up, obviously enough for the artist to feel hot enough to remove his shirt. One sleeve and then the other dropped away, revealing a crisp white t-shirt, tight enough that Laura had a very nice view of the rather impressive physique underneath. He bunched up the shirt and tossed it to one side, picking up his brush and returning to his art.

There was urgency now, as though he had to hurry or lose his inspiration entirely. The sun was rising rapidly, already higher than depicted in the painting, but still he worked. Laura's mind was partially engaged in unsuccessfully trying to recall if she'd heard any gossip about anyone on the expedition being an artist, the rest of her enthralled by his efforts. She wanted to see the painting finished, was caught up in the process to the point she lost track of time. It could have been seconds or minutes before he stepped back again, looking at the canvas, obviously considering whether it was done or not.

And then he put down his brush, stretching his arms up high with a groan she heard loud and clear. His shirt rode up as he shifted from side to side, revealing a sliver of sun tanned skin and a ripple of muscle that had her swallowing hard. "_Wow ... who the hell is this guy?_" she thought.

Dropping his arms again, the artist finally turned sideways enough for her to catch his profile as he began packing away his tools.

"_Holy fuck!" _Laura stepped back a few paces until she hit the glass wall behind her, one hand raised to her mouth. Major Lorne painted? More than that if the painting was anything to go by - the base 2IC was an artist, for real. And Lord, he was pretty damn hot too. How had she never noticed that before? Although, being completely honest with herself, she _had _noticed that he was more than a little attractive – like his eyes, and the way he looked at you and only at you. That blue gaze had done funny things to her insides on more than one occasion. And his smile, the one you didn't see very often but when you did never failed to raise an answering smile.

Looking back to the balcony Laura felt a moment's panic - he was almost done cleaning up - almost to the point where she was going to get caught ogling him. "_Damn, damn, damn_," she thought, dithering in a completely unCadman like way as she tried to decide what to do. Go or stay? Fake or fade? In the end she decided to just pretend she was only now coming across him.

Breaking into a slow jog again it only took a few steps for him to notice her approach.

"Sir!" Laura's pretended surprise hopefully didn't come across as lamely as it felt to her.

"Lieutenant," Lorne replied with a raised brow and a quick glance at his watch. "Out early this morning?"

"Not especially," Laura replied, stopping beside him. "This is usually when ... and where I run, when I'm in the city that is."

"Feeling possessive Cadman?" Lorne smirked slightly, not missing the implication that _he_ was the one somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Ah ... maybe just a little Sir," Laura admitted. She let her eyes shift to his canvas and then back to him. "That's pretty good Sir."

"You sound surprised," Evan looked at his own work too before pinning her with that blue gaze.

Insides tingling, heart racing just a little, Laura studiously ignored her physical reaction, stronger than it had been in the past because, hell, she'd copped a flash of skin and muscle that morning that only added to the fantasy. "I am a little Sir ... painting isn't exactly the average hobby for most pilots."

"I guess not," Evan smiled, amused more than offended.

"_Don't do that!_" Laura thought, the flash of white teeth and the twinkle of amusement in his eyes heightening her regard ... _and_ her temperature.

"My Mom was an art teacher," Lorne continued, the pride coming through as he spoke, oblivious to her reaction. "It was kind of a Sunday requirement to pick up a brush and paint something."

_"And God, don't talk about your mother with that sweet expression on your face!_" Laura swallowed again, looking away quickly when his eyes narrowed and focussed on her more intently.

"Well, it looks like all that practice paid off Sir," she said aloud. "You could sell that."

"Why thank you Lieutenant," Evan looked almost embarrassed at the praise, his modesty just another nail in the coffin of her professionalism. "_Oh god ... he's just so ... perfect!_" Laura thought, distracted, her eyes returning to his face. "_Don't go there Laura ... falling in lust with your superior officer is a BAD idea. Even one as hot and ... and ... __nice__ as Evan Lorne ..._"

She didn't realise she'd been staring until he clicked his fingers sharply a few inches from her face. "Lieutenant," he said firmly. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry!" Laura could feel her face flushing, cursing the red hair and accompanying pale complexion for the millionth time. "I'll ah ... I should ... sorry to disturb you Sir," she babbled. "I'll just be going now," she mumbled, still embarrassed. She turned abruptly and broke into a run, heading back the way she'd come without a backward glance.

Lorne watched her go, frowning in confusion. What the hell had just happened? Deciding that women, even the marine variety, were an unexplainable mystery no matter what galaxy you crossed paths with them in, he pushed the incident from his mind.

The morning's painting session had been successful, the predawn view stunning, but now Evan knew Laura ran there he'd find a different place during the weeks she was in the city.

* * *

"It was so embarrassing Jen."

"Don't be silly Laura, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Evan stopped abruptly just outside Doctor Keller's closed office door when he heard the familiar voices inside. He was going to move away, come back later when the Doc was free, but the next part froze him in place.

"I was practically drooling! Oh God - what must Major Lorne be thinking of me?!" The Lieutenant's voice rose sharply even as Lorne's brows rose. "_She was drooling ... over me?_" he thought, beyond surprised.

"Laura, just calm down already," Jen admonished. "Evan probably didn't even notice."

She was right - he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary about Laura that morning - apart from the fact that she'd obviously been distracted by something ... apparently that something had been him. Unconsciously he started to smile ... now wasn't that an interesting piece of news?!

"You're right," Laura regrouped. "I mean, it's not like it's the first time I got a little carried away ... that man is too hot for his own good. Especially in that white t-shirt. Did I tell you about the white t-shirt?"

"Yes," Jenn laughed. "More than once!"

Both women were giggling now and it was Lorne who felt a slight flush rising to the surface. He knew women talked about the men of Atlantis when they got together - he just hadn't realised that some of them were talking about him!

"You could talk to him," Jenn suggested once they'd calmed down.

"What, about lusting after him?" Laura's voice was incredulous. "Don't be silly. For one he's a superior officer so it's not allowed. And even if it was I hardly think he'd be interested in me!"

"Why not?"! Jenn was indignant on behalf of her friend. "You're beautiful not to mention funny and smart - he'd be lucky to have you lusting after him!"

"_Right again Doc_," Lorne thought, grinning now. Laura _was _beautiful ... that wasn't news to him even though the Lieutenant was right that the regs for them were in the grey area. She wasn't under his command and he couldn't really influence her career apart from the few times a year she was stationed in the city. Not that he spent a lot of time thinking about her ... much.

"It's really not fair," Laura moaned and Evan could almost picture her dropping her head to her hands. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone less ... everything?!"

"Because you have exceptional taste," Jenn returned promptly, in a way that had Lorne thinking maybe this wasn't the first time they'd talked about this. "Evan is a good man Laura. I know I say this every time you come to Atlantis but this time I really mean it. If you don't say something then I'm going to."

"You are not!" Laura shot back. "Because if you do then I'll tell a certain Satedan about your own not so little case of lust."

"You would not!'

"Would."

Lorne almost laughed, the need to not get caught eavesdropping the only thing stopping him. Speaking of which he really needed to decide what to do next. Go or stay? Pretend ignorance or call Laura up on what he'd heard?

"Would not!" Jennifer was laughing again now.

Okay, that was it. With a purposeful knock, Lorne cut their conversation down to immediate silence.

"Just a minute," the Doc's voice called out, suppressed humour colouring her tone.

The door opened and Evan was close to laughter again at the way Laura's eyes widened and her face paled when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Doc, Lieutenant," he said blandly, giving nothing away.

"Sir," Laura said weakly, shooting Jennifer a pleading look.

"Evan," Jennifer smiled. "I didn't keep you waiting did I?" she asked innocently.

"Nah," Lorne smiled slightly. "I just wanted to check next month's schedule with you - Colonel Sheppard wanted to shift the orientation for the new recruits which will push back their medicals with your team."

"Oh, right," Jennifer motioned for him to step inside her office.

It was a small space and Evan was amused to see Laura inhale sharply and then swallow, nervousness or something else a whole lot more interesting adding colour back to her face. "I can just leave you the new plan," he offered, holding up his folder even as he deliberately crowded Cadman just a little. "I can see you ladies are probably busy and I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." He kept his amusement in check just barely, shooting Laura a glance that had her shifting uncomfortably.

"Thanks Evan," Jennifer took the folder and placed it on her desk.

"No problem," Evan smiled at the Doc and then turned a full wattage grin on Laura. "Doc ... Cadman ... I'll see you both later." The temptation to stop at the door he closed behind him, hear what else was said, was strong but he resisted, walking away and waiting until he'd rounded the corner before laughing aloud. Shaking his head, he continued on his way, deciding he'd wait until the end of his shift to decide what to do about the very intriging Lieutenant Laura Cadman.

"Major Lorne!" Turning he saw Laura rushing to catch up.

"Lieutenant," he stopped, watching as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You heard, didn't you?" she rushed out breathlessly, looking at him quickly and then just as quickly away.

"Heard what Lieutenant?" Lorne replied innocently.

"Before - in Jenn's office!" She almost glared at him, and would have stomped a foot in frustration if the corridor hadn't been busy and he a superior officer. "_Oops,_" she thought with a gulp, adding a quick "Sir," and a weak smile.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this here?" he queried, meeting the eyes of a passing scientist and nodding politely.

"You're right Sir," Laura grabbed his arm and all but dragged him to the nearest door, swiping a hand over the controls and rushing them both inside.

"This is ... nice," Evan glanced around the small medical storage room - cupboard really - before turning his attention to her. "So?"

"This is gonna get me busted back to Private," she muttered, clasping her hands around her upper arms and pacing away from him, two steps to the edge of shelving and then two steps back again. She blinked when he stepped forward to block her path on the third trip, again crowding her in a manner that was both exciting and a little disturbing. "Stop doing that!" she said irritably.

"Laura," the use of her first name had her eyes widening, her face flushing. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say, Sir," she retorted, retreating until her back hit the shelves behind her. "Stay there!" she held out a hand as she gave the order, halting his advance. "Just ... tell me what you heard okay?"

"Jenn has the hots for Ronon and apparently you have the hots for me," he said matter-of-factly, watching her closely.

"Oh _Lord_," Laura almost wailed, turning away and resting her forehead on the nearest shelf. "This is bad ... this is really, really bad!"

"Would it help if I said I had the hots for you too?" Evan queried mildly.

"No!" Laura shot back, turning to glare at him. "You don't do you?"

"What do you think?" Evan walked closer, not stopping until he was taking up all her personal space. Raising a hand he touched a few strands of hair framing her face, smiling as he let them slide through his fingers.

"I think we are in so much trouble here Sir," Laura returned, swallowing nervously. She made to move away but Lorne wasn't having that. He put a hand on either side of the shelf she was resting against, caging her in.

"We're in trouble _Evan_," he stressed his first name, capturing her glance and watching her pupils dilate at the close proximity.

"Evan," she murmured distractedly, staring up at him.

He wasn't sure after who made the first move ... did she rise up a little, raise her lips invitingly? Or did he lean down, take before she could offer? It didn't matter because the end result would have been the same. His lips on hers ... open mouths together ... tongues together ... _God_, bodies pressing together.

It was hot ... passionate ... and he wasn't sure it hadn't fried a few circuits in his brain because he honestly didn't care if it was breaking the regs, the spirit if not the letter of them.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, watching each other incredulously.

"Maybe we should get out of the closet," Evan suggested, running a trembling hand through his hair. The desire for her was there, urging him to act, but a storage cupboard in the middle of his shift was hardly the time and place to satisfy it.

"Good idea," Laura agreed, smoothing down her top that had ridden up a little during their ... exchange.

"We're gonna do that again though, right?" Evan looked at her sideways just before opening the door.

"Hell yes," Laura grinned up at him, cheekily rising onto her toes and leaning close to his ear. "Plus a hell of a lot more ... Evan," she whispered, breathing hotly into his ear.

"Right," Lorne swallowed, paused and then regrouped. "Glad we got that cleared up," he added, swiping open the door and stepping out like it was perfectly commonplace to be walking out of a closet with a junior officer in tow.

They split up, each instinctively choosing a different direction. "Lieutenant?" he stopped after a few moments and called back to her.

"Sir?" she stopped too, looking at him expectantly.

"White t-shirt huh?"

She blushed hotly, and then shrugged. "It was sunrise ... yo- _everything _was ... glowy," she excused. "And you know, you really shouldn't eavesdrop Sir."

"Noted Lieutenant," Lorne returned, faint smile lurking. "It was fortuitous though ... and I've gotta say - I'm _really_ glad I got up early this morning."

"Me too Sir," Laura smiled, her delight evident. He was glad to have heard what he'd overheard – to have let her see a side of him most others hadn't!

"Later Lieutenant," Evan promised intently.

"Yes Sir!" Laura replied, throwing him a cheeky salute before hurrying away.

**The End!**

**Authors Note:**

I do have another chapter of Campaign Kandahar to post tonight but this occured to me this morning in answer to the following writing prompts from Twitter and I just couldn't resist! I think this qualifies as satisfying both of them, don't you?

Writing Prompt 1: Bliss; Writing Prompt 2: Before the Dawn


	7. House Resolution 1113

**Authors Note:**

This is just a little something I wrote today, too small to even count as a story really ... it's for bailey1ak (because I wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciated your time and your support the other day). I hope you like it! Oh, and it's stand alone - the only thing I borrowed from my other Lorne stories is his sister's name.

**

* * *

**

Challenge Seven: House Resolution 1113

"Doc," Lorne called Jennifer over to his bed in the infirmary. He and his team had been caught earlier that day in a vicious storm on the way back to the gate ... it had been a routine mission until it ended poorly. Visibility had been almost non existence, the rain so loud it made hearing anything, let alone cries for help, difficult but somehow Evan _had_ heard something. Turned out it was a child from the nearby village, out playing where she shouldn't have been. She'd also been caught in the storm and fallen part way down a steep hill. Lorne went down to rescue her, had managed to get her back up to the rest of his team before the hillside gave way and he'd taken an unexpected and very muddy ride all the way to the bottom. The last part had been a free fall from about twenty feet – he'd hit his head somewhere before that and lost touch with reality, hadn't been able to control his landing and ended up unconscious and needing rescue himself. All in all, not one of his better days.

"Major?" Jenn cast an assessing eye over her patient, noting a face still pale with pain she knew he wouldn't admit to. "Do you need something?"

"Ah ...," he hesitated, trying to work out the best way to couch his request. "Is there any chance I can get out of here ... _before _they do the dial in to the SGC tonight?"

"You're joking, right?" Jennifer gave him an incredulous look. "You've got a broken leg, multiple lacerations and a concussion!"

"So I guess that's a no then," Evan concluded weakly. Shifting to sit up in the bed he gave a grimace, feeling every one of those injuries too much to be able to mount any kind of convincing protest.

"_Yes_, that's a no," Jennifer said with exaggerated patience. She didn't miss the disappointment on his face but had long since developed an immunity to that kind of thing - most of the military contingent had tried to pity their way out of the infirmary at one time or another.

"What about a temporary pass?" Evan suggested. "Just for a couple of hours. I promise I'll come right back and stay here as long as you say I have to."

"What's this about Major?" Jennifer asked, curious now.

"It's ... personal." Lorne tried for a charming smile, hoping to sway her with what a girlfriend when he'd been a lot younger had called his 'impossible to resist' face. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Major," Jennifer said earnestly. "You were unconscious for over an hour before your team got you back here. And that leg injury isn't simple either – and not just because it's the second time you've broken it. I can't allow you to be without medical supervision, not even temporarily."

"Right, of course," Evan nodded, his thoughts spinning the options rapidly. Looking around the infirmary he realised that he was the only inpatient - a spot of good luck in a bad day because it meant there were no witnesses. It galled that he'd have to ask Jennifer for something and in the process share a slice of his personal life when it really wasn't his thing. But ... needs must. "Then, can I ... I ah, I need to ask a favour of you Doc, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Jennifer replied earnestly. "Ask away Major."

"Can you have someone go to my quarters and bring me my laptop, my webcam, and a USB drive?" Lorne asked quickly.

"_That's _your favour?" Jennifer frowned, not sure what she'd expected except it hadn't been that. "Surely any work you have can wait until you're well enough to leave the infirmary."

"It's not work," Evan rubbed the back on his neck, embarrassed because he knew he'd have to fully explain why he wanted his things before she'd agree. "Like I said, it's personal. I need to record and send a message and it has to go out with today's transmission. That's only a few hours away - and it's not something that will wait until next time."

"Because?" Jennifer asked.

"Because it's Mother's Day tomorrow," Evan said simply. "I've never missed one, no matter where I've been stationed. I can't let a little injury ruin that, and you know," he smiled weakly, "I don't want to disappoint my Mom."

Jennifer couldn't help the little warm and fuzzy feeling inside at the Major's explanation – that and the faint tinge of red on his face coupled with the determination in his eyes both charmed and amused her. "It's more than just a 'little' injury Major," she corrected, sternly. "But for a cause like that I'm sure we can arrange something." Putting a hand to his arm she squeezed lightly. "Just give me a few minutes to get it organised."

"Thanks Doc," Evan said gratefully, slumping back in his bed relieved. He'd been prepared to dig in his heels stubbornly but luckily Jennifer hadn't made him go that far. He was dozing lightly when she returned a few minutes later, the things he'd asked for clutched in her arms.

"Here we go Major," she said. Helping him to sit up again first, she handed over the laptop and watched as he set it on his lap and turned it on. "Is your Mom going to be worried when she sees you looking like this?" Jennifer asked.

"Depends," Lorne replied. "How bad do I look?"

Getting up Jennifer went one better than trying to explain. Instead she brought over a small mirror and let Evan look at himself. She smiled when he did nothing more than take a quick glance before handing it back - no vanity there!

"Should be okay," Evan decided. He had some bruising across one cheek, plus quite a few cuts and scratches to go with it. As long as his Mom didn't see the rest of it - more bruising all over his torso plus the broken leg - they'd be fine. Maybe that was misleading his Mom but Lorne couldn't see the point telling her the full story when she was too far away to even acknowledge it.

"All right," Jennifer nodded. "I'll just give you some privacy," she said gently, satisfied he wasn't putting undue pressure on his injured leg.

Nodding, Evan attached the webcam, positioning it so he'd be about centre. Loading up his recording software, he gathered his thoughts while it initialised. When he clicked record he already had a soft smile on his face.

"Hi Mom ... Happy Mother's Day. I'm sorry I couldn't get back to celebrate with you again this year - I _know_, I say that every year! I'm still rostered for leave at Christmas so that's something, right?" He grinned. "About now I'm guessing you're wondering what I did to myself. Relax, it probably looks worse than it is. My team got caught in a storm today and your clumsy son managed to fall down a hill. Got banged up a little but I'll be back to my usual self long before I live down that embarrassment with the guys. Actually - I'm not sure I'll _ever _live it down!" He paused, turning serious again. He wished he could hear her voice - because he'd had a crappy day and because the passing of another occasion reminded him again of all the things he was missing. Moms had a knack for making that kind of thing a little smaller ... manageable. She'd probably tell him to stop being a baby, right before she started treating him like a naughty child because he'd gotten injured agan.

"I miss you guys – don't have to tell you that, I know," he continued. "It's there all the time but special occasions, you know – they're tough sometimes. I'll content myself tomorrow imagining you and Elaine going out and doing whatever it is you do when it's 'girl' time," he did the air quotes knowing that always made his Mom laugh. "Meanwhile I'll be stuck in the infirmary having someone looking after me, bringing me jello." He chuckled. "Yeah, it doesn't sound that bad when I put it like that." Aware that he'd been talking for a few minutes and not wanting to make the resulting video file too big he went into his usual closing statements. "So ... I'll send you another video in a couple of weeks as usual. Tell Elaine and the boys that I said hi." He looked straight into the camera and smiled. "Love you Mom ... have a great day tomorrow okay." Giving the camera a half wave, he clicked end, and saved the file. Jennifer had left the USB within reach and it only took a couple of minutes for him to create something that the SGC would forward to his Mom's email address. He'd almost finished shutting down his laptop when Jennifer returned.

"All done?" she asked casually.

"Yeah," Lorne nodded. "Thanks Doc."

"It was no trouble Major. Without sounding corny, I admire a man who remembers Mother's Day even when he's laid up in a hospital bed," Jennifer returned. "I've seen enough during my residency to appreciate the whole 'men and their Mothers' thing but to be honest I never gave it much thought here."

"It's not a Momma's boy thing Doc," Lorne felt compelled to point out. "It's just something that started because my first posting away from home happened around this time of year. Besides, if you look at it from a certain point of view, I'm actually required to acknowledge my Mom tomorrow," Evan said knowledgeably.

"And why is that?" Jennifer kept a straight face with difficulty. She'd never realised how cute the Major could be when he was embarrassed _and_ defensive.

"House Resolution 1113," Evan said simply. When she didn't look enlightened he grinned. "What? You mean you don't know what it is?" he asked smugly.

"No ... I tend to clutter up my brain with useful information of the _medical _variety," Jennifer returned dryly. "So tell me Major, what's house resolution 1113?"

"It's a bill that was passed in congress in April," Lorne explained. "Basically it endorses celebrating the role of mothers in the U.S., specifically supporting the ideals of Mother's Day. Since this is a military base we should lead by example, don't you think?"

"Of course Major," Jennifer agreed. She didn't point out that he'd been very secretive about it, begging the comment '_example to who?_' "I'm surprised you'd know about that though, given you said it was only passed a month ago."

"I like to be in the know Doc," Evan said loftily. He could see the amusement in her eyes and had to laugh too. "Plus I've got a sister who likes to fill all her emails to me with what she calls meaningful information. I think it was her way of not of so subtly reminding me to call my Mom – even though I've never forgotten before. She does something equally creative every year."

"Sounds like you're all really close," Jennifer commented in a low tone with a hint of wistfullness.

"It was just my Mom, my sister and I for a lot of years," Evan shrugged, and then looked at Jennifer curiously. "What about you Doc? You got family back home?"

"Just my Dad," Jennifer smiled. "And yes, every Father's Day I send him something, no matter where I am. So I completely understand having traditions. It's for us just as much as it is for them, right?"

"I guess so," Evan looked down at the USB drive he'd been holding and then back to Jennifer.

"I can take that to Chuck personally if you like," Jennifer offered before he could ask. "I'll make sure he sends it with everything else tonight."

"That'd be great Doc ... thank you," Evan said gratefully.

"You're welcome Major," Jennifer took the USB drive. "Now, _please, _try and get some rest. Don't be a hero about the pain either - if it's keeping you awake ask for something ... because I'll administer medications anyway if I have to."

"But ...," Evan trailed off, seeing the stubborn look on her face, and then sighed. "Sure thing Doc – if I can't get to sleep on my own I'll take something ... willingly."

"Very good," Jennifer smiled, patted his hand and then left him alone.

Settling back in his bed, Evan gave a tired yawn and then closed his eyes, determined he'd be asleep before Jennifer got back. As he drifted off he was smiling, thinking about his Mom watching his video the next day.

**The End.**

**Authors Note:**

Got the info about the House Resolution from govtrack dot us forward slash congress. It was only passed May 2008 - no dea how that fits in timeline wise with Season 5 but it's not really important. The challenge prompt from writingprompt was 'her voice' and I added the Mother's Day element.

It's officially clicked over into Mother's Day here so let me just wish all the Mums (or Moms depending on where you live) a happy day!


	8. Where he belongs

**Where he belongs**

_"Those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music." Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Painting has a music of its own," the instructor said in a quiet voice, her French accent making the words sound mysterious and meaningful. "Composition, a balance of highs and lows, light and dark. The pattern inside the chaos ... predictable perhaps but also often surprising in the end result."

She walked around the room as she spoke, stopping from time to time to look at the work of her students and offer support or a casual suggestion. "On the surface still life is about rendering an inanimate object to canvas," she continued, "but there is choice involved. Do we create a physically accurate picture or do we create something that represents what the object means to us, or the feelings it invokes?" She stopped again, this time behind the work of the man who'd intrigued her from the moment he'd walked into her classroom. Average height, handsome, friendly but contained in a way that suggested he was always in control ... capable and maybe just a little dangerous too.

She hadn't seen him before ... her class was open to all and often artists sat a single session and then never returned. This one she hoped to see again for his work was ... interesting and unique in a way she'd not seen for many years.

Looking closely at what he'd painted almost to completion it's meaning – the message he wished to convey – struck her vividly. Outsider ... foreign ... longing for the one place he truly belonged. Resigned ... resolved ... all avenues for return cut off. Stuck in a stasis of indecision. The brilliance was in how he'd conveyed that impression from something so ... simple.

The days still life subject was an acoustic guitar resting against a rocking chair. Most of her students had simply painted it as such, blurring the shape or the colours to make it unique, but still painting what was essentially a guitar resting against a rocking chair. Not this man.

The guitar was still there of course, distorted in its dimensions to serve the artists purpose but it wasn't the focal point of the painting. Instead he'd focussed on the inside – on the darkness of the sound hole and the mystery of what might be contained within. There were hints of dangerous things in the shadows ... yellow eyes, towers of light, fire, conflict. The balance was in the inclusion of things longed for ... the sky, the stars, the magic of discovery. Somehow he'd made the guitar's centre seem like everything inside was in motion, as though the vibrations of playing the instrument had raised a wind that shifted around and threatened to obliterate everything inside that space.

"You are new to town, yes?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, kind of," the man replied, glancing back at her with a slight smile that made his blue eyes twinkle. "I grew up here but it's been a few years since I've lived in the States."

"And this is not where you wish most to be," the instructor concluded, smiling when he looked at her in surprise. "Your painting speaks for you eloquently," she said. "You long for a place that is both dangerous and magical – a place where you are free as you cannot be here."

"That's .. pretty good," the man looked uncomfortable now. "I ah ... I didn't realise I was that obvious."

"Not to most," the instructor said gently. "I have seen many students come through my class over the years. Interpretation comes easier with experience ... although usually I am not presented with something as intriguing to assess as your work."

"Thank you, I guess," the man flushed slightly, obviously not used to compliments about his art. He looked back at his own work, made a few more brush strokes and then sighed before wiping his brushes on a rag that looked well used. As he began to pack away his tools the instructor felt regret ... he was leaving. Although his composition was mostly complete she had hoped he would stay for the entire class.

"I apologise if my comments have offended you," she said sadly.

"No, it's not that," the man rushed to correct that impression. "I need to report for duty in an hour ... military," he added with a rueful smile. "Believe me, I'd like to stay all day and paint but my CO would probably be less than impressed."

"Understandable," the instructor smiled again. "Duty must come first." She stood, taking the opportunity to absorb the feeling in his painting until he'd packed everything else away. "You are welcome to return to my class whenever duty allows," she said.

"Thank you," the man smiled. He looked at the painting himself and then to her, his expression uncertain and almost shy. "Ah ... I don't exactly have a place for this on base so ... I ah ... if it has any value to your classes I could leave it here?"

"That is very generous Sir," she was genuinely surprised.

"Evan," he corrected casually.

"Iris," she offered in return. "Something of such quality should not be given so lightly Evan."

"I know it," he shrugged. "I'm guessing you and your students would appreciate it much more than the people I spend most of my time with. Not that they're bad people. They're not – they're the best people out there. It's just ... well, art isn't exactly a medium for communication where I'm stationed. I honestly don't have a place for this and I'd really like you to have it."

"Then I accept your gift graciously," Iris said solemnly.

Evan nodded, giving his work a final glance before smiling at her. "Thanks for the lesson Iris," he said respectfully.

"I think we both know that you are beyond the need for lessons Evan," Iris replied. "I hope to see you painting here again someday ... if you do not return to the place your heart prefers."

"Ah ... sure, of course," Evan gave her an awkward smile. Gathering up his tools he nodded and then took his leave.

Iris laughed softly, shaking her head as she contemplated the newest addition to her student gallery. It would make an interesting talking point for many future classes, including this one.

"Imagination can play an important part in still life composition," she returned to teaching her students of the day. "Come and see what I mean by this," she invited, stepping back from Evan's work and letting her students take their turns at looking.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne threw his art gear in the back of the car he'd borrowed for the day, quickly moving to the driver's side. He'd enjoyed stretching his 'art muscles' at the still life class but it didn't match the feeling he had painting the oceans of new Atlantis. Not that he'd be doing that any time soon ... Atlantis was still stranded in the middle of San Francisco Bay.

Everything was uncertain ... weeks of discussion at levels much higher than his had resulted in nothing as yet. It seemed that no one was willing to make the final decision on the fate of the city of the Ancients. What they _should_ do was clear to Evan – Atlantis didn't belong to them and they should return it. There were people in the Pegasus Galaxy who needed it ... who needed _them_.

It was what his head said was right ... and what his heart said was true. He'd missed his family sure, but he _longed_ to be standing on the balcony near his quarters in the early morning light, longed to hear the sounds of the sea lapping at the piers, longed to feel the wind shifting across his canvas as he painted. Maybe he had all those things right here in San Francisco Bay but it wasn't the same because Atlantis wasn't home ... _he_ wasn't home ... and that made all the difference.

Starting the engine, Lorne drove towards the base for another turn of duty in a place he no longer belonged, hoping that today would be the day they'd find out what the future had in store.

**The End**

**Authors Note:**

The writing prompt from this one came from **ladygris** and was guitars, painting, and wind. Thank you very much for the suggestion (my first reader prompt so extra nice!) - not sure if this is what you were thinking I'd come up with! Lately I've been thinking about future stories for Fortunate Journey and my Sheplantis seres and feeling stalled because I don't know how to resolve the fact that the writers have just left Atlantis in the middle of the Bay. Maybe the movie would have resolved that for me but it's pretty clear we won't be getting one of those so ... yeah, no idea how to resolve that! Hence this little one shot ... hope it made sense!

On a side note, I've been taking a break from SGA writing lately and trying my hand at something else because I needed to ... I'm still committed to writing Forlorn Hope and will get back to posting that as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Truth or Dare Challenge: Truth and Dare

**Authors Note: **

This one is in answer to **ladygris**'s truth or dare challenge - what fun! In Word this is 292 words (minus the note of course!) even though fanfic says it's more. Happy Birthday ladygris ... hope you like this ...

* * *

**Truth _and _Dare**

"Truth or dare?" Lorne looked at Cadman incredulously. "_That's_ what you want for your birthday?"

"Yes Sir," Laura said simply. "So ... which will it be?" She didn't allow that he'd simply refuse.

Lorne looked at her for a moment, trying to reason it out. There was risk with either scenario – more than she knew, because hell, he'd like to return the favour and give her a dare of his own. "_Not the time_," he reminded himself. Eyes narrowed, he tried to psych her out but she returned his suspicious gaze, unphased.

"Fine," he capitulated abruptly. "Truth."

Laura looked surprised for a moment but regrouped quickly. "If you weren't my superior officer," she swallowed nervously, rushing the rest out, "would you ever consider asking me out?"

Evan blinked. That wasn't what he'd expected. Casting a glance up and down the corridor he grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her into the nearest room – a disused lab.

Since he'd chosen truth - as good as a promise - he had to be honest. "Considered, imagined, checked the regs looking for a loop hole," he said bluntly.

It was Laura's turn for speechlessness. "Oh," she said lamely.

"Yeah, _oh_," Evan agreed. He considered her for a moment and then grinned. "What were you going to dare me?"

"Just the usual, clichéd birthday kiss," Laura admitted, a flush of red washing over her.

Lorne didn't give himself a chance to think. Sweeping her into his arms he kissed her as he's always imagined. It was fire and feeling and a wish that forever was a possibility.

When they parted, Laura was dazed and breathless. "_Not bad old man_," he thought, grinning. "Happy Birthday Laura," he said simply, turning and leaving her staring after him.


	10. Downtime Challenge: Reluctance

**Authors Note: **

This one is in answer to the **IceMenace **and **Shadows-of-the-Realm** downtime challenge and is set a couple of months after Sunday, Lifeline, etc - when they are still settling on their new planet. In Word this is 300 words exactly (minus the note of course!) ...

* * *

**Reluctance**

"Take the day off Major," Sheppard's expression brooked no opposition.

Evan held in a sigh. "Yes Sir."

It was pathetic being so reluctant over a mandatory day off that your CO had to _order _you to leave. But all Lorne could think about was his _last _day off - the sunday Carson died ... he hadn't felt inspired to pick up a paint brush since.

So ... what to do?

When the idea hit he ran with it, ignoring his personal motivations. Organising done soon after, Evan strode into the infirmary, spotting his quarry immediately. He had to smile - the estimable Doctor Keller was hunched over her desk, her office door mostly closed. "Hiding isn't an option you know," he told her, approaching silently.

Jennifer jumped, glaring at him. "I _like _hiding."

Evan held in another smile - she was cute when irritated but he didn't think she'd appreciate his assessment.

"Then you'll like my idea for the day off," he announced. "Come with me?" He held out a hand, waiting for her to decide. That sunday had changed her life too, _more _than his ... in helping her deal maybe it would help _him_ too.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes suspiciously but she _did _take his hand, no questions asked. The level of trust in that warmed his heart ... but then, everything about Jennifer did.

* * *

"So ... what do you think?" Evan swivelled in the pilot's seat to look at his companion. He'd 'parked' the Jumper in a stable orbit above their new planet. It was quiet and peaceful, and about as far from a day off in the city as two people could get.

"Thank you Evan," Jennifer leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "This is perfect."

"You're welcome," he returned simply.

**The End!**


	11. What If Challenge: Fraternisation

**Authors Note: **

This one is in answer to the **ladygris **and **DaniWilder **What If? challenge and is set early in season 2, AU in the sense that Lorne has been on Atlantis a few months. In case it's not obvious, my what if is What if there were no such thing as fraternisation rules? In Word this is 500 words exactly (minus this note of course!) ... thanks for the new inspiration ladies!

* * *

**Fraternisation**

The first time Lorne saw her he knew he was in trouble. Long red hair, slim muscled body, short enough that he'd feel ... 'protective'. Had kick ass attitude written all over her.

"Who's that, Sir?" Evan asked Sheppard as the two men walked down the steps to greet the new arrivals.

John ran an assessing eye over the gathered personnel, picked the most likely candidate, and grinned.

"You don't want to go messing with her Lorne," he cautioned ... his manner challenging Evan to do the opposite.

"Who is she, Sir?" Lorne raised a brow at his CO, insistent and purposeful in that way of his.

"Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Marine. Explosives expert."

"Sounds ... interesting," Evan commented blandly.

"Thinking about living on the edge there Major?" Sheppard queried as they hit the last step.

"No Sir," Lorne returned. "_Right _... w_ho are you kidding?_" he thought sarcastically.

Sheppard smirked, strolling over to their waiting audience for the usual 'first minutes on Atlantis' spiel.

"And this is Major Evan Lorne, my 2IC." John was amused to see Lorne take his usual small step forward and give his standard serious nod.

Evan was practically famous for creating an unbreakable military facade. Asking about Cadman was unique, because Lorne had never so much as looked at a woman 'the wrong way'. In a city that too often felt like a popular day time soap opera that was saying something. Sometimes Sheppard wished there were rules to stop his personnel from hooking up ... unhooking was usually messy and the aftermath awkward, making his and Lorne's jobs a hell of a lot more difficult.

"I'll leave it to Major Lorne to show you around," John concluded, gesturing for Lorne to take over.

"Thank you Sir," Lorne let his eyes wander the group, lingering on Cadman a little too long. When she blushed he had to suppress his 'hunter scenting the prey' grin.

After that one slip he got down to business, completing the tour efficiently. Dismissing everyone to get settled into quarters he turned to head for his office.

"Major?"

Evan stopped. He _knew _that voice already ... schooling his features he turned. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I ah ... I was wondering if you'd be free to join me for dinner in the Mess later, Sir."

"That sounds very much like you're asking me out on a date Lieutenant," he commented. "Are you?"

"If you want me to be, yes Sir," Cadman replied firmly.

Her eyes were reflectors for her thoughts ... Evan saw hope, interest, challenge ... and mischief. Leaning closer he was gratified to see her swallow nervously, her skin taking on that red flush. God, she was so ... _hot_!

"Oh, I _want _you to be," he murmured, letting her see intent in his eyes too.

"Great!" Laura grinned. "1930 hours. I'll see you there!"

And then she practically skipped away, leaving him staring after her. Yeah, he'd been right ... two minutes in the city and Laura was already trouble!

**Authors Note:**

Yes I know - totally implausible ... but fun to consider, since this is a what if?

I promise I will read and review the other challenge responses as well as do things like a new chapter for Forlorn Hope and review replies tomorrow - had to work LOTS of extra hours this week and I'm too tired to do any of this justice.


	12. New Year's Challenge: Making and Keeping

**Authors Note:**

This is in response to the **ladygris **challenge for a flash of your favorite SGA character(s) making and keeping a New Year's Resolution, in no less than 300 and no more than 500 words. I couldn't do both the making and the keeping in less than 500 words so I cheated and divided this into two parts, each one under 500 words (minus this note of course). Happy New Years everyone!

* * *

**Part One: Making**

"What about you Sir?"

Lorne looked up from his contemplation of their campfire to see Coughlin regarding him curiously. "Sorry?"

"New Year's Resolutions Sir," Coughlin explained. "Reed is going to study more so he can get that promotion."

"And the Sarge is finally going to pop the question to Maria," Dan grinned. The entire team knew Nate and his girlfriend had been together a long time. He'd put in for leave in February and Evan wasn't surprised at how Nate planned to use it.

"I'm going to pay more attention off world," Parish offered, everyone chuckling at his words. He'd made the same resolution every year and usually broke it during the first mission over some plant or other he'd never seen before.

All three men looked at their CO expectantly.

"I don't do resolutions," Lorne said simply.

"But if you did Sir, what would you pick this year?" Coughlin persisted.

"Since you seem to have something in mind Sergeant why don't _you_ enlighten me?" Lorne invited, amused.

"Okay," Nate's face took on a 'you asked for it Sir' expression. "You could resolve to ask a certain Doctor out on a date, Sir, instead of pinning for her from afar."

Lorne's brow rose and he looked at Coughlin silently for a moment. "Major's don't pine Sergeant," he said, his expression giving nothing away.

"Well, whatever you call it Sir, you've been doing it over Doctor Keller for months," Nate persisted.

"She's too young for me Nate," Evan said seriously. "Now can we –"

"No way," Reed protested, adding a hasty "Sir," when Lorne frowned at him. "My Mom would call Doctor Keller an old soul," he said earnestly. "That's someone a lot more mature than their years."

"I know what an old soul is Airman," Evan returned absently. Coughlin was right – he _had _been interested in Jennifer for a while; since he'd met her if he was entirely honest. He'd done nothing with that interest because of the decade between their ages. That plus he was Colonel Sheppard's 2IC – relationships with civilians weren't off limits but he was expected to set an example. But maybe Dan had a point - Jennifer wasn't your average twenty something. Was he doing them both a disservice in treating the situation so black and white?

"So, you're going to make that resolution Sir?" Dan asked after waiting for his CO to say something else.

"I'll think about it," Lorne allowed.

He did think about it ... in fact, as the city's New Year's gathering approached, Lorne found it hard to think about anything else. Despite his never making New Year's resolutions, the resolve did grow inside. He _could _change things ... and he _would_, as soon as the right circumstances presented themselves.

* * *

**Part Two: Keeping**

New Year's Eve arrived and Lorne put in the requisite appearance at the party, intending to be long gone before things got silly. And then he saw Jennifer across the room, dressed in a simple black dress that highlighted her delicate features. She was smiling at the marines surrounding her but it was strained – she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Gentlemen, let's give Doctor Keller some space," he said as he strode into their midst.

It was almost comical the way all her admirers straightened, giving her apologetic looks before they faded into the background, leaving him alone with Jennifer.

"Thank you so much Major," Jennifer said feelingly.

"You're welcome Doc," Lorne smiled casually. "Maybe you should find yourself someone to run interference – the enlisted guys are young but they mean well."

"Are you volunteering?"

Evan's eyes locked with Jennifer's as he tried to read her expression. She was flushed but determined, her expression one he'd only ever seen before in the infirmary during a medical emergency. All at once he realised that Jennifer Keller was interested in him too.

"I, ah ...," he took a deep breath, at a loss on how to respond. He'd wanted to test the waters with her, never expecting that she'd do the work for him.

"Please, Major," Jennifer persisted. It took courage to risk rejection - there was no way he could crush that by being less than honest.

"Okay, sure," he smiled, taking a seat across from her. "But if we're going to spend the evening together you have to call me Evan."

"Evan," Jennifer repeated, her eyes shining. "Thank you for this."

"Hey, no thanks required," he returned. "It's not exactly a hardship to sit with a beautiful woman you know."

Jennifer blushed. "Really?" she asked, uncertain.

"Really," Lorne said firmly.

It wasn't exactly a request for a date and New Year's hadn't clicked over yet, but Evan knew something crucial had changed. The possibility of him having something with Jennifer Keller now existed where it hadn't before ... a possibility he intended to follow up before the night was over.

Maybe Coughlin had it right ... maybe this resolutions business wasn't such a bad idea after all!

**The End**


	13. The BulwerLytton Fiction Contest

**Authors Note:**

This is my response to the ladygris/theicemenance challenge for a story that begins and ends with 'it was a dark and stormy night'. I did go over the word limit a little which I hope will be forgiven in the context of it being my first bit of writing for a few weeks now, being posted at 1:30am. The contest mentioned is a real one, run every year - references from wikipedia and www dot bulwer-lyttonm dot com. Thanks for reading.

**Challenge 13: The Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest**

"_It was a dark and stormy night ..._"

Jennifer looked at the infamous words on her screen, her cursor blinking expectantly as she sat frowning, her mind blank of inspiration. When Doctor Heightmeyer first issued Jennifer with the challenge – to step outside her intellectual comfort zone and create an entry for the Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest – she'd thought it would be relatively easy.

Taking over as the CMO of Atlantis came at a cost the young doctor struggled to shoulder – deciding to do as she instructed her patients to do, Jenn consulted Kate Heightmeyer, looking for some tools to help her cope with the added responsibility.

"Do something that has absolutely nothing to do with work," Kate recommended. "And nothing medical either," she added when Jenn immediately nodded. "Try something new, something so different you won't be able to connect it to the job."

"Um ... I'm happy to try but ...," Jennifer trailed off uncertainly.

"But you can't think of anything that isn't linked to medicine," Kate smiled reassuringly. "I'm not surprised. Living where we work, particularly as isolated as we are here, has the tendency to narrow our interests. I do have one idea."

"Which is?" Jennifer queried hesitantly.

"The Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest," Kate said it like Jenn should already know what it was.

"A _fiction_ contest?" Jennifer frowned. "I don't write Kate, and even if I did I don't think I'd want to enter any kind of contest."

"You don't have to," Kate smiled, "and you don't have to be a writer either – that's the beauty of this. Are you familiar with _Paul Clifford_? It's a novel published in the late 1800's that begins with the line 'it was a dark and stormy night'. It's widely acknowledged as one of the first and worst examples of bad Victorian melodramatic novels."

"I know the phrase," Jenn acknowledged, not admitting her knowledge was formed from a love of Snoopy comic strips and not from hours spent reading literature.

"Good," Kate rose and moved to her desk, quickly finding a single sheet of paper and returning to hand it to Jennifer. "This describes the requirements."

"Right ... great," Jennifer smiled weakly before folding the page and tucking it into her back pocket.

She'd pushed Kate's 'treatment' to the back of her mind successfully for a couple of weeks, but now her next appointment with Kate was looming.

"Come on, you can do this," she muttered, bending resolutely towards her keyboard, her fingers hovering.

"Do what Doc?" Lorne's unexpected question had Jenn lurching forward abruptly. Her seat shot out from under her, landing her on her bottom at the Major's feet.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," he held out a hand, his expression non judgemental.

Jennifer took the proffered hand and let him help her up, her eyes narrowed as she tried to detect amusement in his eyes. That led to her noticing just how blue his eyes were ... _again_ ... and she quickly pulled away. "What can I help you with Major?" she asked briskly.

"Not a thing," Lorne raised his hands in an 'it's all good' gesture. "I just came down to check on Captain Harper – I heard you muttering to yourself in here so I ..." he shrugged.

Captain Harper was one of the newest recruits who hadn't ducked fast enough during his first sparring session with Ronon. A mild concussion and a few stitches would ensure he'd move much quicker next time.

"The Captain's doing fine," Jennifer kept it medical, comfortable and confident in her professional role. Lately she'd found that strong foundation a little shaky in Lorne's presence. There was just something about this man that left her feeling giddy inside. "_You're a grown woman, not a school girl_," she reminded herself firmly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lorne asked, watching her intently.

Jennifer's gaze went to her computer screen before she looked back to Evan. "Of course Major Lorne. I'm fine."

"Right," Evan followed her gaze and she stifled a groan when she realised he was reading the screen. "_It was a dark and stormy night_?" he queried, a slight frown marring his forehead.

"It's a thing ... for Doctor Heightmeyer," Jennifer excused, hoping he'd leave it at that.

"A _thing_?" A smile played across Lorne's lips, his expression inviting her to spill the details.

Jennifer couldn't resist giving in to that silent demand ... part of her newly discovered nerves around Evan were centred on the suspicion that she'd be hard pressed to deny him anything. "It's just a silly assignment," she explained in a rush, feeling her face heating up as Evan continued to watch her. "Kate wants me to write my own beginning to a bad Victorian novel."

"Sounds ... fun," Evan said blandly.

"That's not how I'd describe it," Jennifer muttered.

Lorne chuckled. "Want some help?" he offered.

"Um ...," Jenn hesitated. She'd love for Evan to do her homework but knew that wasn't the intent of the exercise.

Lorne paused a moment and then spoke. "How about 'the tumultuous waves of the surrounding oceans, it's colour so striking that the city's builders and long gone inhabitants had incorporated accents of it into the very walls and floors – this first scene taking place on Atlantis, in another galaxy - provided the perfect backdrop for a first date that would prove to be the stuff of romantic epics'?"

Jennifer blinked, her brain taking precious milliseconds to go beyond the unlikely fact that Evan Lorne knew the larger quote well enough to make up something fitting, to process his words. When their meaning struck, her eyes shot to his. She couldn't miss his hopeful, almost shy expression as he waited for a reply.

"Are you ... was that a ...," she stopped, knowing she'd be crushed if he said no.

"A request for a date?" Evan finished. "Yeah, it was. So ... ?"

"I'd love to," Jennifer smiled, tamping down the urge to break into a happy dance.

"Great," Lorne smiled back. "Friday night, 1900 hours?"

"Perfect," Jennifer stayed on her feet as he nodded before taking his leave, only dropping back to her seat once she was alone.

She was going out with Evan Lorne! Smiling, she thought about the most unique request for a date she'd ever heard. If he could do that with zero notice then she should be able to emulate him. Inspired, she bent back over her computer, determined to improve on 'it was a dark and stormy night.'

**The End**


End file.
